


Wildflower

by vityamins



Series: A flower most sweet [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, But its a fantasy, Cock Slut Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, basically yuuri rubs one out over his crush, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityamins/pseuds/vityamins
Summary: Mr. Yuuri Katsuki is a well bred omega. He might not have been born into the wealthiest family, but his grace and decorum is the envy of the ton.Except... most well bred omegas are kept utterly ignorant of lust and pleasure.And Yuuri? Well. He's a screamer.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: A flower most sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855510
Comments: 66
Kudos: 414





	Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am back, 9 months late with some more abo regency drivel because I'm a slut for this AU.
> 
> And yes! This time is has real explicit content!
> 
> See ya in hell, kiddos x

It was approaching mid afternoon when Yuuri reached the clearing. Yellow, buttery sunlight filtered through the rich canopy of leaves above, coming to lay on a bed of wild grass and flowers below. Reclining against the trunk of a willow on the bank of an errant brook, he looked every bit like a romantic painting.

He rearranged his dress about himself, glad of the temperate weather. The layers of thin white muslin did little but preserve his modesty, and even in that regard his outfit was lacking. With no fichu, he needed only to glance down to see his rosy nipples, the dusting of a growing blush over the pale skin surrounding them. A sign he came here too often, he thought. His body was so eager already.

Yuuri Katsuki thought he should be ashamed. How wanton must he be to resort to this?

Proper, well bred omegas didn’t do this. Proper, well-bred omegas were brought up in complete ignorance. It was for their alphas to decide how to use their body in the marriage bed. But although Yuuri thought he  _ should  _ be ashamed, he knew full well that he wasn’t. The taboo only heightened his arousal. Blood rushed to his sex in a way that warmed him despite the shade.

Yuuri was grateful his fashionable aunt kept town hours, even at their country estate. It meant he wouldn’t be missed for some time. He’d toyed with the idea of taking his ‘walks’ in the morning but, much like the rest of the ton, he struggled waking up before noon.  _ Maybe I could be persuaded _ , he thought,  _ if it were just for this. _

Unfortunately the prospect of having to wash and dress himself so early had thus far managed to put him off. For the umpteenth time he wished he could indulge himself abed rather than traipsing all the way into the woods. But the omega knew that wasn't an option for him.

A delicate pair of hands trailed up his legs, dipping under the fabric of his skirts and moving it aside. The promise of the touch led him to let out a breathy moan. 

_ If I could only keep my damned mouth shut. _

He knew he was loud. Anybody that had been within a mile radius of him in such a state would know as much, he mused. It was almost comical; the genteel Mr. Katsuki, so quiet and reserved in company, screamed like a two-bit whore when pleasured. And if he didn’t want to scandalise his aunt’s entire household, he had to find a way to keep it to himself. Without the excuse of his heat, he was expected to remain completely chaste - but he’d  _ tried  _ to ignore the burning need he felt when he let his thought wander to a particular alpha,  _ tried  _ to keep his hands away from his weeping cocklet and throbbing pussy, but found himself left with sodden bedclothes and the memory of an unsatisfying dream.

The meadow was a perfect compromise. He’d checked it a thousand times; there wasn't so much as a hunting trail or poachers tracks for a half-mile. Here he was as close to privacy as he could get, and the sound of water would muffle his sounds as well as he could hope for. It calmed his nerves when he first began coming to the place, but he had since found himself wishing to be stumbled across, longing for the presence of a silver-haired noble.

He moved his attention back to his chest, pushing more muslin aside to free it.

_ What would Earl Nikiforov think if he knew that I laced my dresses loosely for this very purpose? _

The omega sighed, tilting his head back as he thought back to when he first met the noble, fingertips circling his nipples. It had been at a spring ball shortly before the London season. Yuuri was due to debut the following year, since his family only had the money to send him once. Minako had been more than generous already, he couldn’t allow his aunt to pay for another season. After the first few dances, the omega had found himself being dragged across the ballroom by Phichit. The other omega had gone down to London that summer, and Yuuri was missing his best friend.

“Please, Yuuri! Christophe tells me he’s a perfect gentleman.” Phichit wheedled.

“If he’s one of Christophe’s acquaintances, he is no doubt a complete rake,” Yuuri countered, “And besides, what would an Earl want to speak with the likes of me for?”

The younger omega smirked. “Perhaps to swoon over your beautiful eyes and learn enough about you to ask for your hand in marriage.”

Yuuri swatted at him with his fan. But before he could come up with a more witty retort, he was struck by the most gorgeous man he’d seen. Earl Viktor Nikiforov was extremely wealthy and it  _ showed.  _ His silver hair fell in neat cascades down the broad shoulders of a perfectly fitted coat; framing a face that could have been carved out of marble. His body looked well built, and Yuuri was sure that he did not pad his clothes as other young alphas were wont to do. It would be an easy feat for the man to sweep Yuuri off his feet; or pin him against a wall and absolutely ravage him.

A sharp pinch and his resultant moan brought the omega back to the present. The little buds on his chest were red and swollen, looking for all the world as if they might start dripping heat milk. Yuuri wondered if Viktor might lick it up, suck his heaving chest dry and nibble at the abused flesh. The thought had him reaching back under his skirts with a loud whimper. Maybe his alpha would be gentle. Maybe he would take him into his marriage bed so sweetly, so tenderly that the black haired omega would be unable to refuse. Perhaps the taller man would slowly remove his dress, taking his time with the ties and laces while pressing gentle kisses across every expanse of the omega’s skin as it is revealed. He might remove his own clothing and lay Yuuri on his bed, working his way down the younger man’s body until his cocklet begged for attention and the sheets were soaked through. He could ignore Yuuri’s weeping member entirely and focus on the source of the sweet smelling slick, working him open with his tongue and circling his clit-

Yuuri was panting properly now, a bead of sweat running down his chest. He stroked over his opening, gathering slick onto his fingers before plunging one into his tight heat. One almost immediately became two as he fucked himself desperately, searching for his sweet spot. His moans and whimpers echoed around the clearing.

Viktor  _ could _ be gentle with Yuuri, fucking him with such care and devotion. Or he could be rough, plowing into the man with abandon, wrecking his tight, virgin cunt. He might throw Yuuri against his bedroom wall - no,  _ any wall,  _ ravish his mouth until his omega was dripping, rutting shamelessly against his alpha cock. The Earl would whisper such  _ filthy  _ things to him before filling him up, might make Yuuri scream and writhe and beg for his come. He could throw the Japanese man’s legs over his shoulders whilst still fully dressed, fuck him hard and fast and oh so well…

_ “Beg for it, detka. Beg for your alpha to use you like a toy, to fill you up like the whore you are.” _

_ Yes, yes! Need you, alpha… _

Even three fingers didn’t feel like enough now, as Yuuri dripped slick as if he were in heat. He palmed his clit, rubbing in tight, hot little circles. His other hand reached to flip his skirts up, fully baring himself in an attempt to better reach. He moaned and cried, tears welling up in the corners of his screwed up eyes.

In his mind’s eye, Viktor’s icy eyes bore into his own, brow shining with sweat as he slowed his pace to a deep, slow grind.

_ “Do you want me to fill you with my cum, darling? Do you need me to empty myself into you until my seed takes? You would look so beautiful, round and full with my pups.” _

“Yes, alpha!” Yuuri cried, toes curling as he pounded his sweet spot. His vision was starting to cloud as a very familiar pressure built in his spine. He frantically reached for his reddened, dripping cocklet as he added a fourth finger to his wrecked cunt. His breathing struggled to keep up with his wanton moans, which were becoming shorter and more desperate as he reached his peak.

_ “My Yuuri, my omega… won’t you come for me, my sweet? Show your alpha how well I pleasure you, how easily I can push you over the edge.” _

Yuuri’s eyes flew open as the pressure snapped, a powerful orgasm washing over him in waves. He screamed his alpha’s name as he rhythmically clenched around his fingers, clit and cocklet throbbing. It took some time for him to recover enough to even pull his fingers out of himself.

Viktor would  _ definitely _ make his omega come first. Make sure Yuuri was seizing and boneless and clutching onto his orgasm, fucking him through it until he gave him his knot.

His  _ knot. _

Yuuri blearily opened his eyes, wiping his sodden fingers in the bottom of his petticoat. His thighs were unpleasantly sticky, but he expected the remaining slick would dry somewhat before he could close his legs, sensitive as he was. He settled for pulling his skirts down to cover himself, before remembering to retie his gown over his chest. Even the soft fabric chafed against his nipples.

The rustle of foliage nearby snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up, but saw nothing. Likely a squirrel or somesuch. Nobody knew this place but Yuuri. 

He hoped that one day things might be different; that he might be wed to a kind alpha who loved him in every way a husband ought. But Yuuri wasn’t stupid. He didn’t believe in any of the rubbish in Phichit’s romantic novels. He was practical, and needed someone who could provide for him and his family.

And if Yuuri secretly dreamed of an alpha with sharp blue eyes and silver hair, then nobody would be any the wiser.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALIVE
> 
> Whack to think that if someone shagged while I uploaded my last fic, they might've had a baby by now.
> 
> I promise I have good excuses, a lot has happened (though not a baby, thank fuck), but now lockdown has officially rendered me *free to write*
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr @vityamins if you want me to explain myself (or chat).
> 
> ALSO! I have ideas about making this one shot a bit of a small series... is that something anyone would like to see?


End file.
